


love me, love me not

by chandler



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, also jd deserves no rights, sad clown hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandler/pseuds/chandler
Summary: why hadn't her love been enough?
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	love me, love me not

Heather had loved Veronica.

God, she had loved her so, so much.

She gave everything to her, her trust, her love and her soul. It was almost as if she had dedicated everything she spent so long locking up for her.

And Veronica threw it all away.

It wasn't that she had been treated badly at first, not at all. The brunette had taken care of her for so long, held her when she most needed it, hell, she had even comforted her several times.

Why?

Had it all been a trick?

To use her as a toy and play around with her carelessly? 

The day Veronica had broken up with Heather, the blonde found herself in spiteful awe, unable to utter any words at first.

They had both gone for a walk late at night, the brunette had visibly been ignoring Heather’s fingers brushing against her palm, wanting to get a hold of her hand.

Veronica pulled her hand away.

“I’m sorry, Heather.”

Silence.

“It's… you didn't do anything, I promise. I just think we… we just don't get along well. We're not meant for each other.” 

Heather, much to her disgust, let out a sniffle.

“Okay.” The blonde’s voice cracked as she stared down at the footpath. 

They walked back to Heather’s house in silence, avoiding walking right beside each other.

It hurt Heather.

It hurt her a lot.

She watched Veronica get on her bicycle, making sure to not take her eyes off of her as she did so.

Heather gave the brunette a pleading look, yet was met with stiff gaze, almost telling her to not do anything.

Veronica soon sped off, leaving her standing in front of her home in silence.

It was only until Heather was inside her room that she let out a choked sob, which turned into two. And before she knew it, she was sobbing rather loudly by herself.

* * *

  
The Heathers began to make fun of Veronica again.

McNamara and Duke gave her spiteful looks and devilish grins as they mocked and made fun of Veronica almost too cruelly.

Chandler simply smiled as she watched them, always feeling empty inside as they did so.

The only time they spoke was in the bathroom once after history.

Heather stared at herself in the mirror and watched Veronica come in, visibly stiffening at her presence.

“Sawyer.”

“Chandler.”

The blonde turned and gazed at her sadly before clearing her throat.

“If you tell anyone about,” she signalled the small space between them, “I’ll _crucify_ you, I swear to fuck.”

Veronica nodded, giving her an annoyed look before washing her hands.

With that, Heather headed towards the door and grumbled a silent “fucking bitch,” under her breath. 

It was loud enough for Veronica to hear, she was sure of it.

* * *

  
Heather had noticed the brunette at one of McNamara’s house parties.

Who had even invited her?

Veronica chatted away with some guy -Jack Dean or whatever the fuck- and seemed to be enjoying his company.

It made the blonde furious.

She couldn't believe it. Heather had been crying last night about Veronica, and there she was, flirting with some nobody.

Quickly glancing away, she picked up her red solo cup and downed the liquid. She noticed McNamara standing beside her, leaning into her slightly.

“Hi, Heather.”

“Hey. You look a bit gloomy.”

Heather groaned and set her empty cup down.

“I’m fine. Nothing that a good set of drinks can't help.”

McNamara grinned.

  
Alright, maybe speed drinking 9 beer cups wasn't exactly the smartest move.

Heather truthfully had no idea how she had gotten home, but she was sure that she woke up in her own bed.

As the blonde sat up, she furrowed her brow as a brown haired boy peered down at her.

“What the fuck?”

He smiled and picked up a glass up from her nightstand, swirling around the liquid inside it.

“Sorry, Veronica and I made sure to drive you back home last night, remember?”

Heather couldn't remember shit. But she nodded.

Her eyes darted towards Veronica standing awkwardly at the back, Heather smiled slightly at her. The brunette ignored her smile, furrowing her brows in what seemed like annoyance.

“Listen, I know you're probably really hungover, so here.”

Heather narrowed her eyes at the glass.

“It's the least we could do.” Veronica called out from the back.

The blonde lifted her gaze to glance at her, their gazes locked momentarily before she nodded.

Heather raised herself up from the bed and stood up, taking the glass from JD’s - _oh, she finally remembered his name_ \- hand and brought it up to her lips.

“I, uh, thank you. It was really considerate of you.”

She made sure to only look at Veronica as she spoke.

The blonde downed the drink quickly, stiffening as her throat began to sting.

_What the fuck?_

Heather coughed loudly, gripping her throat in hopes that it would make the stinging go away. As she did so, she stared at Veronica, almost in disbelief.

Oh.

 _Veronica_.

“Ronnie…”She wheezed out.

A tear ran down her cheek.

Heather then lost her balance, crashing down onto her glass coffee table. Once she hit it, she felt a sharp sting before everything went black.

* * *

  
She was standing in utter darkness.

There was nothing, nobody, no sound. The only thing with her were the bitter tears that gathered up, stinging her eyes painfully. 

For once, Heather felt fearful confusion. She had no idea where she was, or how she was even there. 

The only thought that circulated her mind was Veronica. 

Her tears spilled out, dripping into the empty darkness, disappearing almost instantly due to the darkness.

Why Veronica?

_Why?_

She had given everything she had, spent all the energy she had, loved all she could.

Yet it wasn't enough.

Why wasn't it enough? Had she been too selfish with the love Veronica had given her? Had she not loved her as much?

She had trusted Veronica.

But most importantly,

Heather had loved Veronica.


End file.
